Ever After: Eternal Destiny
Ever After: Eternal Destiny is the sequel of Ever After: Calamity Trigger for Wii U, PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One & Xbox 720. Plot EA:ED takes place after the events of Everafter. Grimmoire has fallen under the rule of a powerful tyrant none other than Old King Cole himself. Dr. Crooked has gathered all the inmates and staff of Everafter to decide who get to defeat him once and for all. Characters Returning *'Red Riding Hood' *'Goldilocks' *'Gretel' *'Miss Muffet' *'Rosie & Posie' *'Jack' *'Tom Thumb' *'Puss in Boots' *'Sprat' *'Pinocchio' *'Professor Cricket' *'Edda' *'Dr. Crooked' *'Big Bad Wolf' - Returns as Hidden Boss. *'Bloody Red' - The Boss version of Red Riding Hood. Hidden Boss. Humpty is the only character that hasn't return. New *'Ichabod Crane' - A man who is seeking answers in Everafter. In a fight, he is unarmed. *'Georgie Porgie' - A hulking gentleman armed with metal fists who appears to work as Mary's right hand man. In battle, his most damaging moves are Axe Hammer, Javelin Bomber, Metal Knuckle Magnum & Iron Knuckle Tempest. His grab attacks are the Maximum Buster or the Iron Launcher will inflict major damage to opponent when up close. *'Mary' - A woman who appears to be the main antagonist. She is armed with an axe and uses Silver Bells and Cockle Shells to set traps and such. *'Alice' - Equipped with the scythe and fan (which doubles as a projectile), Alice can create portals to go anywhere. She is Red's rival and this game's main protagonist. *'Little Jack Horner' - A boy who carries a pie filled with Plum Bombs. *'The Boy who Cried Wolf' - Armed with a knife, he moves in fast speed and swiftly attack opponents. *'Rumpelstiltskin' - Information about this character are yet to be confirmed. *'Rose Red & Snow White' - Red was a melee-focused fighter while White was a ranged-focused fighter and they can tag out at anytime. *'Miss Mary Mack' - Information about this character are yet to be confirmed. *'Jill' - She carries a pail containing Jack's head. *'Little Bo Peep' - Armed with a Shepard's Crook that turns to a scythe. *'Rapunzel' - Uses her hair that turn into snakes as weapons. *'Eclaire the Candlestick Maker' - Sub Boss. She can form various weapons as projectiles or melee attacks and she can absorb fat from her opponent, replenishing Eclaire's health while depleting his/hers. As a playable character, she uses Jack Sprat as her Sub Boss. *'Old King Cole' - A tyrannical ruler who serves as the Final Boss. When challenged, he transforms himself into a gigantic god-like being. In battle, he uses fire and ice attacks and unleashes powerful laser beams of various sizes. Due to his size, he is unplayable. He is also the game's true antagonist. Gallery Little Red Riding Hood by Endling.jpg|Red Riding Hood Golditrans.png|Goldilocks Goldilocks by Endling.jpg|Goldilocks (with the Three Bears) Little Miss Muffet.png|Miss Muffet Gretelhanseltrans.png|Gretel & Hansel Rosie and Posie by Endling.jpg|Rosie & Posie JackStalk.png|Jack, Master of the Stalks Tom Thumb.png|Tom Thumb Pussinboots.png|Puss in Boots The Doctor by Endling.jpg|Dr. Crooked Big Bad Wolf.png|Big Bad Wolf Ahead of himself by endling-d3fny2l.jpg|Pinocchio Edda.png|Headnurse Edda Cricket.png|Professor Cricket Ichabod Crane Everafter by Warrior Within89.png|Ichabod Crane Everafter contest page 9 by rebis.jpg|Mary & Georgie Porgie Alice Sortof by shakaku.jpg|Alice Little Jack Horner coloured by Demoneyes14.jpg|Little Jack Horner TBWCW Character Sheet by Serain.jpg|The Boy Who Cried Wolf StiltZ Everafter contest entry by Cat Eye Kanone.jpg|Rumplestiltskin Rose Red and Snow White by Kanyuu.jpg|Rose Red & Snow White Miss Mary Mack et al by Imerei.jpg|Miss Mary Mack Jill by MorteLise.jpg|Jill (The Ripper) Little Bo Peep by Chiiwa.jpg|Little Bo Peep Eclaire the Candlestick Maker by BlackHarpyGoddess.jpg|Eclaire the Candlestick Maker Endling_Contest_Entry_by_BlackHarpyGoddess.jpg|Penny the Butcher, Pier the Baker and Eclair the Candlestick Maker Category:Fighting Games Category:Everafter Category:Bleedman Games Category:SNAFU Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 720 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Sequels Category:Arcade Games